


as long as you're mine

by crazyqueerecrivain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Military Academy, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Minor Mon-El/Winn Schott Jr.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: this is just a really gay boarding school au





	1. "you always this quiet?"

**Author's Note:**

> just a background warning, i know nothing about military schools or boarding schools, or anything really, so inaccuracies are inevitable

Its been a _long_ day and Kara just wants to go to dinner and then go to bed, except that she promised James that they would hang out tonight. Ever since the merger with the military academy, tensions were running high at school. Enrollment had gone from a meager 382 total students to 1,045, most of whom were bulky military cadets. They had added more dorms to campus, but there were more triples than ever before. The kids from the military academy weren’t yet comfortable on the new campus, and the kids from the regular boarding school were intimidated by the sheer volume and strength of the new comers. In truth, Kara figures that the only person that’s happy about this change is James himself. He finally has someone to keep pace with him. 

The physical training area is a new addition for the cadets, but Kara finds her way to the field easily and settles on the bleachers on the side of the area. There’s fewer than cadets than Kara expected, maybe sixty or seventy of them. They’re not only running on the track, but they’re also all over the obstacle course, being yelled at by a teacher in a military uniform. Kara’s eyes are drawn to one individual in particular. She tells herself it’s because the girl and James are exercising side by side; she prefers the lie to the lurking thought in the back of her head. She didn’t used to be insecure about her feelings, until that asshole Leslie Willis said she gave off a sapphic vibe. She and James had almost dated; she did not give off a sapphic vibe. 

The girl has her dark hair tied back into a french braid, but hairs were escaping at every angle. Her face is bright red, but she wears a bright smile. Every now and then she or James says something and the other person breaks out in laughter. They seem to be running at a faster pace than the other cadets when the teacher shouts some sort of command. The cadets seem to switch what they’re working on and the raven-haired girl and James find their way to an empty spot on the field. The two drop and start doing push ups; a few other cadets join them, but Kara’s eyes stay focused on the girl. Even from far away, Kara can tell that the girl’s eyes are green, and absolutely stunning. The girl’s shirt is drenched in sweat and when she goes into the down position, Kara catches a glimpse of the sports bra underneath. She tries not to look, not to imagine, but it doesn’t go well for her. 

Kara’s brain spirals into hopeless bisexual mode. It’s not a place she lets herself go to often, but this time it’s not within her power. Her brain flashes images of the girl without the shirt, sweat dripping down her body for entirely different reasons. Butterflies flock to Kara’s stomach and she imagines how the girl’s lips would feel against her own and how the girl smells. Kara’s so distracted watching the girl, she doesn’t notice that James has gotten up and made his way toward her. 

“Kara… Earth to Kara?” James’ voice breaks Kara’s concentration. Kara’s gaze tears away from the girl and toward James within fractions of a second. The smile on James’ face is far too smug to be completely ignorant, but Kara is too caught up in everything to tell him to cut it out. “I’m gonna go change. I’ll be right back?” James pauses. 

Hitting James playfully, Kara scoffs. “Take a shower too, you’re gross. I can wait the extra five minutes.” James sticks his tongue out, but they both grin in amusement. When Kara turns around, the girl is approaching with a smile on her face.

“Friend of James huh?” The girl’s voice sends shivers down Kara’s spine; well her voice, and the fact that the girl’s shirt is no longer on her body, but slung around her neck. Leslie Willis could say Kara gave off a sapphic vibe all she wanted if it mean that this girl was queer and into Kara. Kara gave a small nod, trying her best not to stare at the girl’s body. Kara felt perv-y imagining running her hands over the girl’s abs, but her brain would apparently not be censored. “I’m Lena.” The girl, Lena, extends her hand.

Kara can feel her face warm as she tries to conjure words. “K-Kara.” Kara reaches out to shake Lena’s hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you Kara. You and James known each other long?” Kara nods, which only seems to make Lena smile brighter. The cadet bites her lip and Kara damn near loses it. “You always this quiet, Cutie?” If Kara weren’t already bright red, her face would've warmed even further. 

“Ready Kar?” James asks, coming from the locker rooms, smile brightening seeing Lena. “Hey! I see you two met. Lena, Kar; Kar, Lena” 

“We have, we have.” Lena smirks, running her eyes down Kara’s body. The extra eyes making Kara feel like she’s on fire. 

James scrunches his nose at Lena, “Ugh, girl,  you need a shower.” James turns to Kara. “Why didn’t you push her and make her shower?”

Lena’s smirk returns, more cocky than before. “Maybe she thinks I smell good.” 

A laugh escapes James’ mouth; “That’s impossible Luthor.” James teases, only earning himself a whack from both Lena and Kara. 

“C’mon J; Alex is expecting us. It was nice to meet you Lena.” Kara pulls James away, only a fleeting smile to Lena; attempting her best straight act. James looks back quickly before smirking. 

“You know she’s checking out your ass.” Kara elbows James with a scoff, but her heart only beats faster.

 

* * *

“So…” Alex starts when the two are cuddled up, watching _One Day at a Time_ for the third time. “James told me that you got a little flustered today.” Alex’s smile says it all; she knows. Kara isn’t a good liar, nor has she ever been, especially with Alex. “He also said that your suitor was checking you out.” Kara shrugged, shoveling as much popcorn as she could into her mouth in effort to not grin. 

Unfortunately, every time Kara had thought about Lena, in the past three hours, she had acquired a goofy grin on her face. “I…um…it’s…um…” Kara struggles with how to describe what had happened earlier. Alex reaches her arms around her little sister and squeezes softly, giving Kara that spill-your-guts big sister look she’s so good at. Kara relents within seconds. “Look, she’s just very attractive okay?” Alex raises an eyebrow, which only makes Kara more forthcoming with information. “She’s a military kid, so I saw her when James was crashing their evening PT and she and James are apparently friends and oh my GOD Alex, her abs, she’s so stunning, and her voice, and I just, she seems so warm, and I want to get to know her in every possible way and can we please either talk about your plans for Maggie’s birthday or watch the show???” Kara spews, making Alex beam with pride. It isn’t often that Alex gets to see Kara crazy about anyone, let alone a girl. 

“Well,” With little prompting Alex is off on a tangent about the elaborate date plans she has for her girlfriend’s birthday, and Kara is the one beaming. (Even if she’s beaming because she’s imagining how she’d plan Lena’s birthday date.)

* * *

 

Alex loves her seminar class. It’s the one class where she can spend time with not only Kara, but also Maggie. The school had a tendency to group student schedules by interest, so Kara has many English classes, while Maggie has forensic classes and phys ed classes, and Alex has mostly science classes. In seminar though, there were 50 kids in the school’s only lecture hall of all subject tracks and years. Maggie is sitting in Alex’s lap before class, while Alex fiddles with her girlfriend’s hair when Alex spots her little sister. “Hey Mags,” Alex grins, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Maggie’s neck. Maggie gulps, making Alex smirk, before leaning back into Alex, humming in recognition. “Look to your left, do you see Kara?”

Maggie’s eyes knit together, “Who’s the gay cadet she’s talking to?” Alex’s jaw nearly dropped at her girlfriend’s words. 

“Wait, how did, Lena’s...?”

Maggie contorts on Alex’s lap, so she’s partially facing her girlfriend. “Oh c’mon babe, look at that girl’s position. She’s placing idle touches on Kara;” Maggie lets her fingers ghost over Alex’s thigh, “she grins every time Kara flushes,” Maggie plants a kiss exactly where she knows it’ll make Alex blush, then grins, “And she bites her lip every time Kara does something cute.” Maggie bites her lip before taking Alex in a soft kiss

“You two seen Kar and her girlfriend?” James grins, taking his seat in between Winn and what is Kara’s seat. Maggie and Alex both grin, nodding. Everyone’s so happy to see Kara so giddy.

“Hey Kar,” Winn grins, “Are you and your gal pal gonna come say hi or…” Alex, Maggie, and James all snigger. Kara goes beat red, while Lena looks like she might murder Winn. Kara squeezes Lena’s arm, like she’s saying goodbye, and then heads back to her seat. Right as the teacher starts to call the class to order, and Maggie takes her own seat, Kara punches Winn in the gut. Alex can’t be sure, but she’s pretty sure she sees Lena Luthor smirk.


	2. "let me help you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the quality and length isn't ideal but here is chapter two; it's a lil angstier than planned and not as gay but it'll do

Alex isn’t sure why they have to switch up lab partners for the two day sheep heart lab. She and Winn have something good going. Anything gross, Alex does. Anything technical, Winn takes care of. Alas, Mr. J’onzz is _requiring_ them to draw names out of a hat. When it’s Alex’s turn to draw, there aren’t that many names left, and of course, she draws the name of the girl who her little sister is crushing on. _Lena Luthor._

“Okay, now,” Mr. J’onzz starts class after everyone has paired up, “As you all know, this is a two part lab, so absolutely no cutting into your sheep heart. Mr. Schott, please stop distracting your boyfriend; I need to make sure he hears what I’m saying because I know you’ll be avoiding the heart as much as possible.” The entire class snickers, and Winn blushes a weirdly soft shade of red. Mon-El just smirks, making a show of it to kiss Winn on the cheek before turning back to Mr. J’onzz. “So, today, feel the heart, write observations, compare it to the fetal pig heart that we examined the other day, but I want those sheep hearts in pristine condition by the end of the period is that clear?” A collective grumble echoes in the room. “All right, pair up and find a lab station.” 

Alex finds Lena among the crowd quickly. Alex was able to pick Lena out of a line up by the second day of school. Lena doesn’t seem to fit within the military kids. They don’t seem to like her. Military kids are easy to spot : the girls’ hair are up in clean, tight buns, every one of them wears their well ironed uniform during school hours, and they’re all in incredible shape and they aren’t afraid to show that off. Lena’s different though. Her bun is never perfect, small wisps of hair constantly escaping to frame her face. Her uniform never has sharp creases. If Alex were one to listen to rumors, she’d think that the explanation would be that Lena’s mother never cared enough to teach her how to use an iron. There’s no doubt in Alex’s mind that Lena is strong; Lena always runs faster than the other cadets and always seems to do more pushups and sit ups than the other cadets, but she never flaunts it. She never challenges anyone to arm wrestling matches, even when that bitchy cadet who befriended Leslie Willis baits Lena. 

“So, um,  sorry.” Lena says after multiple beats of silence, taking the heart into her hands. Alex scrunches her eyebrows together, trying to find any reason Lena would have to be sorry. “I didn’t mean to stir things up. I shouldn’t have hit on Kara so publicly; I didn’t mean for people to think that she was queer.” There was such shame in Lena’s eyes as she fiddles with the heart in her hands, which nearly breaks Alex’s heart. 

“Lena, you don’t have anything to apologize for. There’s nothing wrong with people thinking Kara is queer.” Alex shrugs, but Lena still won’t meet Alex’s eyes.

~~~~

Lena can feel her heart rate increase under Alex’s critical gaze. Alex doesn’t seem to get it, but Lena can still hear the taunts and whispers all too vividly.

 

> _Lena’s known that she’s gay since she could talk. There’s just something so alluring about girls and so off-putting about boys. She knows she can’t be out until she goes to college, but she still can’t stop the gay dreams and the girl crushes. She tries to keep it close to the chest, but then someone finds out and the rumors fly._
> 
> _“Did you hear she likes girls”_
> 
> _“I bet the Luthors regret adopting her.”_
> 
> _“That’s probably why Lex started killing people. Couldn’t stand having_ her _as a sister.”_
> 
> _It’s awful and it’s terrible and Lena is in hell for two years, and then her world gets a little brighter. Veronica Sinclair enrolls at school and she commands respect. No one mouths off to Veronica and Veronica is unapologetically queer._
> 
> _“Lena,” Veronica whispers against Lena’s neck as a hand plays with the button on Lena’s jeans._
> 
> _“Stop,” Lena gasps; she’s not ready. She’s only fifteen. She’s not ready. Veronica pulls away slightly, her eyes filled with hurt and anger. Fear starts to bubble in Lena’s stomach because she’s known anger. “I love you, but, I’m just not ready.”_
> 
> _Veronica scoffs, climbing off Lena with a growl. “If you loved me, you wouldn’t ask me to stop.” Lena tries to protest, but the words get stuck in her throat. “You’ll regret this. Tease!” Veronica snipes, dressing herself before slamming the door being her._
> 
> _It’s in that moment that Lena vows never to let someone in like that ever again. She’ll be a soldier. She’ll be cold and distant and everything that her mother expects from her._

“Lena,” Alex breaks Lena from her past memories. “You realize Maggie and I aren’t exactly subtle and no one bats an eye. It’s the same thing with Mon-El and Winn. Hell, Mon-El and Winn room together; the administration knows that they’re together, but they still assign them together each year. There’s nothing shameful here about being gay or in Kara and Winn’s case bisexual. We have a zero tolerance policy for hateful acts. So if someone _ever_ gives you a hard time because of your sexuality; they can be gone in a few weeks.” Lena’s jaw kind of drops. She doesn’t understand how they’ve had such different experiences. Her heart quickens when Alex says that Kara is bisexual, but she tries to focus her brain. 

Lena barely notices that she’s still fiddling with the sheep’s heart. “Oh please, the jokes about my sexuality stopped after the eighth grade; after that it was just that I was a tease.” The bitter sarcasm dripping in Lena’s tone. 

“Well,” Alex smirks, “I would bet that if Kara ever heard such a thing she’d beat your tormenter up.” Alex winks and Lena tries to hide her smile. “Anyways, let’s get to comparing this heart!”

Lena nods, handing the heart over to Alex, but her thoughts were far from science. 

* * *

They’re both snuggled into their beds when Kara can’t keep her words in any longer. Kara isn’t even sure if Alex is still awake, but she _needs_ to process. “Al?” Kara starts gently, remembering all the times, when Kara first came to stay with the Danvers’, that Kara just needed to talk. Each time, Kara never called Alex by her full nickname. It was always Al. 

“Mmhmm?” A mumble came from the other side of the room. 

“Do you remember yesterday? When Winn was teasing me about Lena before Seminar?” Kara can feel that sadness she was holding back, seeping into her voice. Alex doesn’t respond, but after a few moments of shuffling Alex is in Kara’s bed with her arms around her little sister. “I know I shouldn’t be making a big deal about it,” Kara sighs, “But, I saw how utterly and completely pissed Lena looked when Winn insinuated that we were dating and it made me kinda sad. Would it be so bad to be my girlfriend?” Kara can feel herself sniffle a little and she curses herself. She told herself that she wasn’t going to get torn up. Lena is a _friend_. She’s an attractive, funny, endearing friend that Kara would like to hold up against a wall while the two exchange saliva, but a friend nonetheless.

Kara feels Alex’s sigh more than she hears it. “Kar, the military kids, they lived under different rules and circumstances. I think you just need to give Lena a little time, maybe talk with her.” Kara snuggles into her big sister’s embrace, but her thoughts are still loud. “Hey, she would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend.” Kara hummed in response as she drifted off to sleep, trying to ignore the thoughts of her beautiful brunette friend. 

* * *

Kara hates algebra, she absolutely hates it. It doesn’t make any sense with all the Xs and Ys and Zs. She wants to be a reporter, she sees no need to know how to solve a system of equations. She knows her face is scrunched up in concentration, but if that helps her finish these gosh darn problems, then so be it. “Do you mind?” A gentle voice breaks Kara’s concentration. When her head snaps up from her work, Kara finds Lena Luthor standing above her in a button up and jeans. It takes a moment, but Kara realizes that it’s the weekend, so Lena wouldn’t be required to be in her uniform. Lena holds up her book as if to reiterate her question. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry; go ahead.” Kara smiles before turning back to her homework. She’s never found algebra all that easy to concentrate on before, but having Lena sit opposite her, made it exponentially harder for Kara to concentrate. Every few moments, Kara would look up and sneak a glance at Lena. The girl truly was beautiful, a small smile sat on her lips even as she focused on the book in front of her. 

Kara is about to sneak another glance at Lena when she feels a set of eyes on her. “Kara…” Lena started gently, prompting Kara to look up, meeting Lena’s gaze. “You’ve been on the same problem since I sat down.”

“Er, yeah, I’m not very good at algebra.” Kara doesn’t really like to flaunt her inability to comprehend numbers, but the way Lena is looking at her, Kara spills quickly. 

“Well, I took Algebra II my freshman year, so numbers and me kinda get along. Let me help you?”

“Yeah.” Kara has never enjoyed algebra more.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr @crazyqueerfrenchfry i talk about whats coming next on the fic a lot. drop me a message if you want to see my head canons or planning


End file.
